


Not Just a Habit

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: down time on the Dreadful Wale [3]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Dishonored 2, Father-Daughter Relationship, Ficlet, Food Issues, Gen, Low Chaos (Dishonored), Low Chaos Emily Kaldwin, POV Female Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Realization, Survival, Triple Drabble, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Emily has a realization about her father's eating habits





	Not Just a Habit

Emily takes an apple and a slightly flattened loaf of bread out from within her inner pocket and set them on her desk beside her journal when the memory hits her.

Her father grabbing up the last pieces of bread after their evening meal and quickly slipping them into a pocket. Quickly brushing his hands off on his trousers after looking around to make sure no one was watching.

_Oh_.

Things suddenly start to click into place. Other memories: the way he'd circle the ballroom during events and repeatedly reach out for the smallest bites of food layered on the silver trays. Was this the reason behind his actions all these years? Small habits she'd merely accepted as random eccentricities. He hadn't liked to talk about his fight to save her from the Loyalists, and she hadn't pushed him. She was just grateful they were together again, that things had begun looking up. It had made sense they'd both been changed by the events. She'd been nauseated by a certain perfume for months and months afterward. The sickly sweet floral scent reminding her too much of the Golden Cat. Corvo had picked up a strange habit of snacking. He'd always had a pocket full of simple treats. It had been a fun game to her at the time, making eyes at him over some new paperwork for him or a reading assignment for her, until he relented and rolled an apple slowly across the floor towards her.

It didn't seem so much like a fun game now. Now it seemed more a survival mechanism.

Her heart aches.

Losing her throne isn't something she'd even wish to go through again, but she's already been forced to learn so much, and now? She feels like she understands her father more than ever.


End file.
